<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Teef - TinyThoughts by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485732">[PODFIC] Teef - TinyThoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads'>LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teeth, and jaskier suddenly gets a glimpse, fangs, geralt is hiding a little something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TinyThought's summary:<br/>There are reasons Geralt doesn’t smile much. There are reasons he won’t bring people with him on contracts if he can help it. Yes, potions might be part of the reason. Yes, there is a real danger for any onlookers of being maimed, or get ripped into pieces, or being gutted, you get the jist of it.</p><p>But the biggest reason is hidden behind his lips. Sealed behind a stern face, locked away with the fewest words possible.</p><p>Three words or less indeed.</p><p>[Podfic length: 6:43 minutes. Version with live commentary available]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Teef - TinyThoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975824">Teef</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts">TinyThoughts</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was recorded with a live audience for the challenge "Life of the Party" for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, as part of Team Sun! It had been in my list of podfics to record for a while and it was a lot of fun!</p><p>Thanks to TinyThoughts for giving me permission to post this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover">
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
                        <li>
<b>Length:</b> 06:43 minutes (08:52 with commentary)</li>
                        <li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (6,3 || 8,3 MB)</li>
                </ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3><p>
      <b>Version with commentary</b>
    </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><audio></audio></div><ul>
                        <li>On <a href="https://archive.org/details/the-witcher-teef">Archive</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://mega.nz/file/BSpA2ZTa#dvoeZsGDIHIjGz0t3zW-gurPr1q_KpiJmvnFsn82_34">Mega</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Kf-zYW0Hl5vBJMK9sTBSINjOMffk3kV2/view?usp=sharing">Drive</a>
</li>
                <b>Version without commentary</b>
                <div class="center"><audio></audio></div>
                <ul>
                        <li>On <a href="https://archive.org/details/the-witcher-teef">Archive</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://mega.nz/file/xDwUCTTR#HiWcX5XU-YpiVgS-9xmnw981VS8BW0WC-uI2FEMWIwY">Mega</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i6SRv58zkh2PwPouAaiW14RYcxtR32PZ/view?usp=sharing">Drive</a>
</li>
                </ul>
                <h3>Credits</h3>
                <ul>
                        <li>
<b>Text: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975824"><em>Teef</em></a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Author: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts">TinyThoughts</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Reader: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop">LenaLawlipop</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Cover artist: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley">UnholyCrowley</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Audience members</b>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra">Litra</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/works">Lunatique</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress">Chantress</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda">WoollyLambda</a>
</li>
</ul>
        </ul></div></div><br/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D</p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! </p><p>If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, <a href="https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/">lenalawlipop</a>, the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!</p><p>Love,</p><p>~Lena</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>